hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5 (Season 2, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Lydia watches the crime scene investigators in the field. Zoe breaks down in tears. Hannah tries to call an ambulance but Jamie stops her. Rhys remains tied up in the basement. Mike arrives at the camp and hugs Zoe. When Kingsley tells him that Sarah's death was not his fault, Mike attacks him. The officers separate the fight and DCI Fletcher asks to speak to Zoe. Jamie struggles to get a loan. Hannah tells him that she's calling the police but Jamie tries to talk her out of it. Cindy walks in on Dom tied in the bed wearing a g-string. Emma returns to the room and Tony tells Dom about the wedding being back on and tells him to "have fun" before leaving. The undercover officer tells the desk sergeant what Carmel and Jacqui have been arrested for, adding on "crimes against fashion". Jacqui calls him a "twat". Rhys tries to get Imogen to untie her but she refuses until Hannah returns. Rhys tells Imogen that he thought she was special and beautiful but not anymore. Rhys tells Imogen that if last week meant anything to her, he'd let her go. Imogen frees him and they try to sneak out. Blue pulls a gun to Rhys's head. Imogen dares Blue to shoot her. She begins to play with the gun, which she thinks isn't loaded. She fires the gun, shooting the chandelier down. Kev forces Rhys to phone Hannah. He prepares to shoot Rhys as Jamie and Hannah arrive. Rhys shouts for them to go. Kev takes Hannah hostage. Jamie tries to talk him down. It works, and Kev lets Rhys, Hannah and Jamie go. Rhys tries to get Imogen to come with him, but she refuses. Lydia watches Zoe from a distance, holding a knife. There is a knock on the door and she opens the door to find Mike. Mike breaks down and Zoe comforts him. Zoe tells Mike about the police's questions and begins to think that she should have stopped Sarah from jumping. Mike and Zoe begin kissing passionately. Lydia has flashbacks to severing the parachute cord, and takes a broomstick and smashes the mirrors in the bathroom. Jacqui tells Carmel to shut up and go to sleep. In Carmel's dream, she wakes up in a bed in the cells, with Bonnie Tyler standing over her. They break out into song and dance with Jacqui, Theresa and Michaela, with Carmel and Bonnie singing "I Need A Hero" whilst Jacqui, Theresa and Michaela dance in the background. Carmel's solicitor, Theo, introduces himself. Rhys is unamused when Hannah tells him that he's staying with Jamie. Hannah asks Rhys that if Imogen asked to stay, if he would have left. She says goodbye as he leaves. Theo advises Carmel to answer "no comment" to everything. When the officer asks Carmel to identify herself for the tape, she says "no comment". Theo tells her that she can identify herself. The officer asks Carmel to explain what she was doing in his hotel room the previous night. Carmel makes clear of her disgust of the officer's insinuation that she would "act in physical relations for money". Carmel manages to continue to make herself seem like she's prostituting herself. Carmel tells the story from the beginning. Harry tells Darren that he doesn't want the wedding to go ahead. Darren tells him that he's just got to let it go. Carmel tells the officer that she can prove that she's a masseuse as she has all the qualifications. She begins to irritate the officer into ending the interview and releasing her. Carmel calls Theo her "knight in shining armour" for getting the charges dropped, and hugs him. Jacqui is released too, and Theresa and Michaela inform Jacqui that the wedding date has been changed. Carmel tells Jacqui that if she wants Tony, she needs to fight for him, and that they're meant to be. Jacqui doesn't think that she'll get there in time, but Michaela makes her think again. DCI Fletcher interviews Lydia. She asks Lydia to talk her through her day. She makes Lydia admit that Zoe and Sarah got drunk, but Lydia lies that Zoe was coming onto Sarah. DCI Fletcher asks what happened in the tent. Lydia makes Zoe out as if Sarah was rejecting her advances. She lies that Zoe tried to make Sarah touch her and Sarah got upset so Zoe freaked out. DCI Fletcher doesn't believe Lydia until she tells the DCI that Zoe and Sarah had history. Hannah finds drugs in Jamie's bag and is furious. Zoe asks Mike if she would tell him if something happened to Sarah to make her unhappy, and Zoe assures Mike that she was happy. DCI Fletcher questions Zoe again, asking about the sleeping arrangements. Zoe tells her about Sarah taking off Zoe's wet clothes, after they had gone searching for Lydia. Zoe tells DCI Fletcher that she can't remember anything, but ends up admitting to DCI Fletcher that Sarah kept touching her even when she pushed Sarah away. Zoe is offended by DCI Fletcher's insinuations that Zoe killed Sarah out of jealousy. Kingsley interrupts and takes them to the showers where Lydia is lying in a pool of blood, having cut her wrists. Hannah is furious that Jamie has lied to her. She realises that he won't change and breaks up with him, leaving him to pick up the drugs she knocks out of his hands. Mike comforts Zoe and DCI Fletcher tells them that Sarah's parachute had been tampered with deliberately. They show Zoe the knife used, found hidden behind the back of her bed, which Zoe doesn't recognise. DCI Fletcher arrests Zoe on the suspicion of Sarah's murder. Savannah jokes that Cindy can't marry Tony as she's pregnant with his child, and asks for a second chance. Cindy agrees. The registrar mixes up Tony and Cindy's surnames. Darren stops the wedding and Savannah attacks him and drags him out. Cindy is horrified when Jacqui, Carmel, Theresa, Michaela and Theo enter and Jacqui tries to stop the wedding. Jacqui asks Tony to tell her that he loves Cindy more than her, and she will leave. Tony tells her that he can't, but love isn't everything. He apologises but walks back over to the altar. Hannah rides the bus back to Chester alone, sending a text to Sarah that she has lots to tell her. Jamie sits on the beach by himself. Mike is taken back to Chester by the police. Zoe is placed in a cell. The newlyweds arrive at the reception. Carmel tries to comfort her but Jacqui storms off. Mike bumps into Hannah when she returns to the village. She senses something is wrong and Mike tells her that Sarah is dead. She bursts into tears in his arms. Michaela and Theresa comfort Jacqui. Cindy gives Savannah the bouquet, and she tells her that it's wasted on her. Cindy asks when she will see Savannah again, and Savannah jokes when she needs a quick £20,000. Savannah tells Cindy that she's a good person and a good mum. Darren tells Cindy that he'll give it three months. Cast Regular cast *Hannah Ashworth - Emma Rigby *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Mike Barnes - Tony Hirst *Zoe Carpenter - Zoë Lister *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Holly Cunningham - Lydia Waters *Lydia Hart - Lydia Kelly *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Carmel McQueen - Gemma Merna *Jacqui McQueen - Claire Cooper *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Harry Thompson - Harrison George-Rhodes Guest cast *Blue - Kyle Rees *Bonnie Tyler - Herself *DCI Fletcher - Laura Richmond *Emma - Emily Plumtree *Imogen - Holly Gilbert *Jamie - Finn Jones *Kev - James Cartwright *Kingsley - Daniel Goldenberg *Registrar - David Williams *Savannah Madeiros - Nicola Stapleton *Theo - Kirris Rivere *Undercover Cop - Andonis Anthony Music Notes *"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At This Disco plays over the end credits. *Viewing figure: 510,000 (E4), 331,000 (E4 +1). *Bonnie Tyler appearing as Carmel Valentine's fairy godmother before singing ''Holding Out for a Hero ''is a reference to Shrek 2, in which Jennifer Saunders performs the song as the character "Fairy Godmother". Videos Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2009